


Let Me Know You Love Me When I Wake Up

by Rakelsilk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakelsilk/pseuds/Rakelsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Derek likes to watch Stiles sleep. Stiles doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Know You Love Me When I Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first ever Sterek works. I'm not sure if it's good at all or not. It's very short but I think it's sweet.

Sometimes Derek likes to watch Stiles sleep. He's sure if Stiles knew he would laugh and make fun of him for it for a while but he doesn't know and Derek finds it relaxing, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

It was hard for Derek to adjust to having some one else in his bed. Derek knows it probably wouldn't be as hard if it was anyone but Stiles. Stiles loves to steal the covers during the night and drape himself over Derek's body like an octopus. But honestly, Derek likes how he takes over his bed each night and how he falls asleep deeply when he is with Derek. Derek loves how Stiles' smells like pinecones and soft grass, loves trying to count Stiles' moles, and how Stiles will reach out in his sleep for him if he moves away from the warm, clingy body. 

Sometimes, Derek will find himself thinking how he wouldn't mind this. Wouldn't mind having this octopus in bed for the rest of his life. He used to shut those kinds of thoughts out of his head, but now, he welcomes the thought of it and has been eyeing a ring in the jewelry shop in town for Stiles. He knows Stiles will say yes. Stiles has been hinting in his obvious way the he would be ready for that last stretch of commitment. 

Derek never let Stiles know but it was when they were curled up in bed, with Stiles snoring softly and Derek watching him softly, that he decided he was ready for the last stretch of commitment too. Derek did let him know, however, how much he loved him when Stiles woke up.


End file.
